Yasekashi drabbles
by Eirenei
Summary: Drabbles about our fave speedy boy with his three lovers. Pairing; YaSeKaShi. It's YAOI - don't like, don't read!


Drabbles – ES 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters of ES21, I own only plot and OOC quirks characters seem to have… somehow.

_**Warnings: **_This is YAOI, which means boy x boy love. If you don't like it, don't read!

These drabbles are dedicated to **_F.A. Starhawk_**, because she awes and inspires me with her writings. Good work, Starhawk, and I hope you will continue writing such lovely stories as you do!

PS: This story is independent from my other ES21 story, _What If God Was One Of Us_; and some kind of an apology, because I left you guys so abruptly hanging here /snickers/. So, enjoy!

Drabbles – ES 21

**Victory**

Yamato couldn't believe that this… this little pipsqueak managed to get past him and score the decisive touchdown. But he couldn't help but not to mind, especially when those excitedly shining, big brown eyes stared into his.

**Icecream**

Kakei didn't like icecream; it was universally known fact among his Poseidon teammates. And still, against all reasons, he found himself eating the frozen goodness with Sena, and discovering that maybe icecream wasn't so bad to eat…. In right company, of course.

**Running**

Shin missed those Sunday morning runs. When alll around was quiet, with exception of birds'sleepy chirps here and there, and cool wind rushing past him with rhytmic tap-tap of thwo pairs of feet… wait, two? Looking back, he couldn't help but smile, as he saw Sena quickly approaching him.

**Matcmaker**

All Mamori's attempts to matchmake sena with Suzuna failed… simply because the boy was whisked away by Kakei or Yamato faster than she could eat a creampuff.

**Referee**

Never, _ever _in his short, diabolical life, could Hiruma imagine he would be needed as a referee for fucking shrimp's date. Talk about being a third wheel…

**Overprotective**

Riku's first reaction to Sena dating… He fainted. Second reaction – he threatened to hunt the culprit down and cut off their balls… with a rusty teaspoon. Since then, Sena's dates were extremely wary of the white – haired boy.

**Hypocrite**

Despite of being in a relationship, Yamato still flirted with women. But woe betide anyone who tried to make move on Sena…

**Rival**

No matter how much they loathed it, they had the same rival for shy Deimon Devilbats' running back's affections. It slept in Sena's bed every night. Whenever she was in the room, Sena would coo over her and pet her. She always stole Sena's affection from them… that darn cat!

**Team**

When they were in America on vacation, they were challenged by some rich punks to the game. And what followed, was a total massacre. The Japanese team won with overwhelming 120 – 0, with Hiruma cackling gleefully over 20 millions USD he managed to wrangle out of the bet.

**Fame**

The four of them were now famous, with the most prestigious clubs begging them to join them. But still, they were the happiest in their little apartment, even if they had disagreements.

**Firsts**

As corny as it probably sounded… they were his first ones.

Shin… his first rival. The one who really acknowledged his budding potential in football… outside Hiruma, of course.

Kakei… his first date, and much to the consternation of other two, his first kiss _/Grrrr../_ .

Yamato… Sena blushed a hot blush. The man was hids first in - in matters of making love.

But together, all three of them were his first loves, and probably the last.

**Technology**

As strange as it was for Shin to be technologically inept, it was even stranger sight to see him gently tending to a wounded kitten or to Sena after gruelling practice. But those were just the moments Sena loved Shin the most.

**Truce**

At first, it seemed the three stubborn men would do anything, just to tear the other two apart. But looking at soome no-name punks trying to pull their moves on obviously uncomfortable Sena, they changed their tune rather quickly.

**Mistletoe**

Once, they were asked which flower was their favourite. While Sena's shy answer was sakuras, the three of them deadpanned: - _"Mistletoe."_ At reporter's curious answer as to why, Yamato grinned raunchily_: "Do you know any other flower that cann get you as many kisses as mistletoe?"_

Sena shivered. His prey senses were tingling, and true to the form, there was a record amount od that particular weed hung around in their house for Christmas.

**Crush**

Kakei couldn'r exactly pinpoint, when he begun to like – like Sena. It could be when he first saw the shy boy in the guise of manager for Deimon Devilbats. Hmmm… it could be. At first, it was embarrassing, but soon, he didn't mind it anymore. Still, the blushing was very annoying, but at least, he was uncomfortable together with Sena.

**Addicted **

Yamato had kissed many girls in his life. But the instant his lips touched Sena's he was lost forever. And he doesn't mind that particular addiction, even if Kakei and Shin protest against it. Hypocrites, the two of them…

**Eyes **

It was true, that Shin recognised Sena as Eyeshield 21 simply by his muscles' build; but it was Sena's eyes that captivated him

**Coffee**

No matter how much Sena disliked that particular beverage, he always made sure there was enough of it stocked at home, even if he detested caffeine – flavoured kisses Yamato and Kakei bestowed upon him for thanks.

**Prom Night**

When Kakei invited Sena to attend his prom night, he certainly didn't expect to see a beautiful woman in a red dress and on high heels. If Sena Wouldn't have pouted at him, he'd thhink he died and gone to heaven. Suffice to say, he – Kakei – had to hound away those hormonal bags of his teammates from Sena all through the night. All because Sena had lost his bet to Hiruma and had to wear a dress.

**Prom Night II**

Yamato too, invited Sena to attend the prom night, hearing about Sena's escapade at Poseidon. At first he had thought it funny… but when he saw Sena in gold and white dress, and with Shin as his 'date', suddenly the situation wasn't funny anymore. Damn that Shin…

**Chase**

Shin always chased after Sena; whether it was conscious effort or not, he still chased after slight running back. But because of all that chasing going on, he appreciated having Sena beside him all the more.

**Tackle**

Many people say they fell in love at the first glance. Shin was different – he fell in love at the first tackle. To trap that little bit of red light under his body became his highlight of this first match, Deimon Devilbats VS Oujou White Knights. And that night after the match, he dreamed about slight body, clad in red and white uniform, with black helmet and green eyeshield that beckoned – nay, _taunted _him to tackle him again.

**Tall**

Sena always pouted at his lack of height in comparison with either of his three lovers. He was destined to have small, slender build and be cuddly, but he didn't mind the last one a bit.

**Bed**

Even if they disliked it, Kakei, Yamato and Shin decided to share a bed, just to be with Sena. Even if they had to put up with Kakei's cold feet, Yamato's tendency to snuggle into nearest Sena – shaped object, and Shin's hogging the blankets, along with Sena squirming over them….

**Blackmail**

To Hiruma, the three older players were blackmailers' wet dream. But when Agon tried to blackmail them, he experienced first – hand, why precisely he shouldn't never – ever mess with those the Deimon quarterback counted as family.

**Love Me, Love My Cat**

Even before they started dating, the three of them had to undergo a strict inspection for Sena's sake, by Hiruma, Mamori, and entire Devilbat team. But they agreed that the last one was the scariest – pitted against Pitt, and let the tiny kitten decide whether she approved od the new humans hin her human's life or not.

**Intimidation**

Even if all three of them were fairly intimidating – oh, well, a lot! – thy still couldn't compare with Sena, when he had to put his foot down in order to stop their – sometimes – childish spats.

**Delegates**

Twice a year, the schools exchanged some students as to promote good relationships and compare learning styles. And it just so happened that Sena had been elected to take care of Shin, Kakei and Yamato…

**Beach**

Kakei was fed up with Mizumachi's antics and seriously considered drowning the straw – haired_ baka_ in the proverbial spoonfull of water. So it was a pleasant surprise to see Sena who was being equally tortured by Taki. And the highlight of the day was ditching the two blondes and walking on the wet sand barefoot, shyly holding hands.

**Brothers**

One autumn evening, Yamato took Sena to cinema on a date. It was alright, with Yamato totally charming the cashier girl, impressing her with his manners. But as if Yamato's flirting wasn't enough, the girl commented on Sena_: "Awww, what a cute little brother you got here!you must be a very good_ aniki_ to him, ne?"_

Sena became green at that thought, suffice to say, Yamato had to sleep on the couch for a week for _that_ stunt, much to the amusement of Kakei and Shin.

**Onsen**

Sena learned the other purpose to hiring the private onsen – namely, having all three of his lovers pouncing on him as soon as he closed the door behind him. The next purpose was for after – sexrelaxation, which he did gratefully, praising the gods for heated water that relaxed his weary muscles. But that wasn't very helping, as one or another of his lovers took the liberties of molesting him yet _again_, taking the advantage of his mellow mood and pliant body…

**Halloween**

Upon Kakei's insistence, Sena reluctantly decided to participate in Halloween. But as soon as he showed on the staircase, clad in leather shorts, netted sleevless T – shirt, knee – high leather boots accompanying with cute cat ears on his head and brown tail sticking to his butt, with small black mask that covered his eyes, Kakei strode up to him and threw him over his shoulder. Suffice to say, Sena got to celebrate in a whole new way, not that he minded.

**Paranoid**

The one week before Valentine's day, Sena got increasingly paranoid for no specific reason. Or so it seemed. The pinnacle of his jitter – fest was achieved on the dreaded Valentine's day, and Sena's suspicions were confirmed; Shin and Kakei really tailed him. What he didn't expect, was Yamato snatching him away, and taking him to a small, but exclusive reastaurant. But the real shock was, when Yamato asked him to date him.

**Dare**

Truthfully, getting together with Shin was interesting… Although he was already going semi – steady with Kakei – not that anyone knew it at the time – he was being dared by Juumonji to get across the room and give Shin a good ol' French kiss. Mortified, Sena did so, among the loud whistling and catcalls of his friends. What he intended to be a small kiss, it extended to be a mini snog – session. After they parted, still panting lightly, Sena looked into Shin's eyes. His own widened at the look in those blue orbs. _"Does that mean we're dating?"_ Shin asked, as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Sena stuttered out something, as people choked on the air. And Jyuumonji? Well, let's just say he was hiding for a month from furious Kakei.

**Two**

_One for joy_… well, with Kakei, that was true. _Two for sorrow_… oh, how true. Sena had so many headaches and nervous breakdowns since Shin decided to pursue him, and possibly snatch him away from Kakei. _Three's a crowd_… Sena grimaced. He really didn't need any more trouble, but Yamato proved to be insistent to make troubles for . him. Oh, whatever should he do?

**New Years Resolution**

Usually, Sena's New Year Resolution consisted of a solemn pledge he'd not let himself be bullied anymore, But this New Year Resolution was slightly different. He tried to remember it, but failed at doing so spectacularly, as Kakei kissed him yet again.

**Rings**

Sena sweatdropped. They just _had _to be so pigheaded, didn't they? What on earth should he do with three engagement rings on his ring finger? Talk about overkill…

**Forever… And A Day**

It was almost funny, how could one ellipsoid-shaped ball bind together four totally different people. But they didn't mind. They just wanted to be together, always, forever, and a day.

_**OWARI.**_


End file.
